I Don't WANT to Be Royalty!
by Kirbygirl1013
Summary: (Pokepark 2 fanfiction) Snivy has had it on being a princess! All of these limits she has are just pointless, and the first Pokemon she turns to, is the last one to trust in her opinion. But with the help of her friend-enemy, or "friendemy", will she be convinced otherwise, and be turned back on her royal path? Or will he fail, and accidentally convince her off of the throne?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! Remember when I said something about a special story I was planning to write? Well this is that story! Hope you guys like it!**_

* * *

_"I don't want to be royalty!"~ Chapter 1_

_'Heh... I love staring at the clouds in the sky...'_

Oshawott drifted across the cold water's surface, belly up so he can stare up at the afternoon sky and all of it's cloudy glory.

He was practically doing this all day, nothing but floating on water, Relaxing, and nothing else. And since Pokepark was rescued from a dark and sudden doom, things have been kind of slow... In actuality, things were REALLY slow.

There was really nothing else to do but play around, and relax. And judging by our little water type here...

It was relaxation day.

Oshawott pointed at a cloud. "Oh! That one looks like my trusty ol' scallop!" He said to himself as he placed his wet paw on his shell that was hooked on his tummy. He then stared back up at the sky to see if more familiar shapes were up there.

"Ooooooh! That one reminds me of..." Oshawott stared at the sky with a confused look on his face. "I... Forgot..." He sighed with defeat. "Dang it!"

Another set of clouds rolled by shortly after the previous set left. Oshawott smiled. "Oh, oh, oooooooh! Those clouds look like my pals and I! There's pikachu, and Tepig, and me, and-"

"Hey Oshawott!"

Oshawott was silent for a moment. "I thought I already mentioned myself."

"Oshawott? Dude, get your head out of the clouds!"

Oshawott recognized that voice anywhere. That high-pitched voice was unmistakably-

"Snivy? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be doing something right now?"

The grass snake, who stood on the ground next to the pond sighed. "Aren't YOU supposed to be doing something right now?"

Oshawott grunted. "Pfffft, not at the moment. What brings you here?"

Snivy rolled her eyes. "Uhhh... I live here? Anyways, I need to talk to you."

"Yeah whatev- wait a second..." Oshawott's thoughts stalled for a moment. "Why me!?"

Snivy walked to the edge of the terrain she was standing on. "Well I don't really know, to be the most truthful, I guess you were the first pokemon to pop into my brain during this crisis, and WHY WONT YOU JUST COME UP HERE!?"

Oshawott rested both of his paws on his scallop. "Ehhhh... I'm just not in the mood to talk to an arrogant princess. That's all." He said.

Snivy sighed. "I didn't want to do this, but you left me no other option..." She then leapt into the water, trying to pull Oshawott underwater.

Oshawott yelped as he felt Snivy's weight pull him under water. He squeezed his eyes shut to avoid his eyes being open underwater, since he wasn't so fond of it. But, it's also kind of strange since he's a water type.

As soon as he reached a somewhat fair distance underwater, he tried to swim back up to the surface of the water. He felt like there was no extra weight pulling him down. Once he surfaced he began to breathe deeply, since he was unexpectedly pulled under water without taking a deep breath if air first.

"Snivy... Wha... What the crap was that... For!?" He said between breaths. He then looked around him to see if Snivy surfaced as well. "Snivy?" He looked around him to see if there was any sign of Snivy. "Snivy? Where are you?" He then looked down to see if she was there. "Ahhh, crap."

Turns out she was.

* * *

Snivy laid on the grassy ground, with water dripping off of her smooth, scaly skin.

"Oh, crap..." Oshawott said, nervously staring at Snivy's unconscious body. "Why did she put herself in this position AGAIN?"

He walked up to Snivy and placed his paws on her chest, then began to push down on her chest a few times to try and push the water out of her lungs. "Snivy, get up!" He said. "I'm not telling the others that you died!"

Oshawott had a pretty decent reason why he's doing this for her. Sure, he hated her, with all of his heart. He almost didn't want anything to do with her. He was irritated to have her join the team. But, she did try to save his life. And although it backfired, pretty badly, because of a part poor choice he made, he would someday return that favor. He clearly didn't know how to do it, or when he would do it, but it'll have to come out somehow.

After a few more pushes, he gave out. There was no way to get her back on her feet. Okay, ALMOST no way. But Oshawott wouldn't even DARE to think of it. Well... Not until now that is, and the slightest thought of it made him want to vomit right on the spot.

What was that thought you might ask? Oh nothing, just simple CPR, mouth to mouth.

Just think about it for a moment: Oshawott would have to open Snivy's mouth, then place his mouth on her mouth, and then-

"AAAAAGH! NONONONONONO, I'm not doing it! No way! Nuh-huh! Not doing it! NOPE!" Oshawott backed away from Snivy, realizing the fact that it's the only way Snivy could survive.

Oshawott turned away from Snivy and crossed his arms, Huffing before he began to walk away. Then that thought of him feeling all guilty when he had to go and tell the others that she died...

"Well..." Oshawott quickly looked around his surroundings to see if there was any other pokemon around him. Fortunately for him, he and Snivy were the only ones there, nobody else was watching. "No one's here..." He sighed. "I hope it'll remain like this for at least five more minuets."

Oshawott walked up to Snivy's body once more, then stared at her for a moment. He shuttered at the thought of what he was about to do before he reached a paw to Snivy's mouth and slowly pried her mouth open. Then, he breathed in a large amount of air into his lungs before he placed his mouth onto Snivy's mouth to exhale the air into her lungs. He repeated the same thing for about two or three minuets before Snivy started coughing.

Once he felt Snivy coughing, he immediately jumped off of her and backed away so she would have a little bit of space to breathe.

Snivy sat up and coughed, spitting out some water every now and then. "Osh- *COUGH* *HACK* Oshawott... W- *HACK* *HACK* *HACK* what h-ha- *COUGH* what happened!?" She choked out.

Oshawott shrugged. "Well... You were drowning when you tried to 'get my attention', so me being the awesome mon I am, dived down and saved your little green tail for you..." He said, trying to act cool. "You're welcome."

Snivy cleared her throat before she rolled her eyes at Oshawott's attempt of being the 'cool one'. "Whatever." She said before coughing one more time.

Oshawott sighed. "So... What was this thing you're just, desperate to talk about?"

* * *

_**Well I hope you guys liked it, I just want to let you guys know that I love you, and if you did like it, pretty please leave a review, it'll do a lot for me, trust me, it's true, and sorry if the chapter's shot in your eyes, I PROMISE the second one will be longer. (Hey, this was typed on a tablet, cut me some slack.)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter two! Woo! *epic party music starts playing* PARRRRRT-AYYYY!_**

* * *

_"I don't want to be royalty!"~ Chapter 2_

Snivy sighed. "Now that I think about it, I think I might get someone else to help me." She crossed her arms. "Knowing that you won't care at all..."

"No, no... You can tell me." He said, sitting down on the spot he was standing on. "I'm ALL ears."

Snivy huffed. "Well you see-"

"Although... I don't see you having problems anyways." Oshawott interrupted shrugging his shoulders. "YOU'RE the princess of the Arbor Area, you shouldn't have any problems, like at all."

"Oshawott, you idiot, that IS my problem!"

Oshawott stopped rambling for a moment. "Sorry, what? I didn't catch that." He said, paying attention to Snivy once more. "Can you repeat that?"

Snivy growled. "OSHAWOTT!" she yelled. "I DON'T WANT TO BE A PRINCESS ANYMORE!"

There was a pause between the two for a short moment. Oshawott had a somewhat shocked face after he heard what Snivy just shouted.

"Sni..." Oshawott started, still recovering from the previous statement. "Snivy... Wh... Why? Is there any reason why you don't want to be a princess?"

Snivy sighed. "Ugh... Do you know how stupid it is to have so much rules to live by 24/7?" She said lowering her head. "Every day it's, posture practice, balance practice, speech and pronunciation practice... And ever since we saved pokepark, I wasn't allowed to even leave to go see you guys when ever I want." She folded her hands then rested them on her lap, sighing deeply once more in the process.

Oshawott looked at Snivy, with a bit of pain beginning to grow within his chest. "Eh... Might as well tell the guys why you're not with us most of the time." he said rubbing the back of his head.

Snivy glared at Oshawott. "You... You don't even KNOW!" She turned away from Oshawott, to try and hide the fact that she was about to cry. "Y-you just... You..."

Oshawott sighed as that pain within grew. "U-uh... Snivy?" He stuttered. "You alright?

"Go away..." Snivy muttered. "Just... Go."

Oshawott stood up. "Err... You sure? You don't look alri-"

"OSHAWOTT JUST GO!"

Oshawott shuttered in fear at the grass snake's words, and fled immediately with fear. But the pain within his chest wouldn't leave him. So he did what he never gave in and did in a while...

Ask for help.

* * *

After about a half an hour searching, he found the rest of his pals, Tepig and Pikachu, and told them EVERYTHING on that encounter with Snivy. And well...

The story left the two shocked.

"W-WHAAAAAAT!?" Pikachu shouted, his eyes widened with shock. "It THAT the reason why Snivy wasn't hanging out with us!?"

Oshawott nodded. "Looks like it..." He said. "She's upset with all of these 'rules' she's given. And because of that, she thinking of not being a princess anymore."

"Wait..." Tepig started. "She can't throw herself off of her potential throne... Can she?"

"Who knows?" Oshawott shrugged. "She might be able to, she might not. I don't know the rules of being a princess."

The three stood there for a moment before Pikachu came up with an idea. "Then we'll take the chance!" He said, raising his yellow paw into the air.

Oshawott stood there for a moment, startled on what Pikachu said. "What!?"

"Oshawott, this might sound bazaar to you, but getting Snivy away from her current lifestyle is the only way to get her to hang out with us again!" Pikachu grabbed one of Oshawott's paws. "You said it yourself. If she's sick of being a princess, she's sick of being a princess. And as a team, all of us have to be happy otherwise none of us will. You promise to help us, right buddy?"

Oshawott stood there for a moment and thought about it, struggling on a certain way to ditch his way out of this. Then Tepig looked up at him.

"Come on Oshawott!" Tepig said, trying to encourage Oshawott. "We both know you and Snivy are total enemies, but she tried to get you out of trouble... A lot... You can totally return the favor by doing this! Please?"

Oshawott, forgetting about the whole 'mouth to mouth' thing, sighed in defeat. "If you guys shut up about it, I'll help."

The two others celebrated at Oshawott's word of approval, while Oshawott stood there, thinking about what he just did.

* * *

Oshawott was resting on the sandy beach, staring up at the night sky.

He couldn't sleep somehow, and he thinks it's because of the thoughts trying to translate in his mind, or because of this feeling that he couldn't ditch since the afternoon.

He tried counting the stars in the sky, but that wouldn't work, because one, he can't count that high, and two, if he could count that high, he would lose count...

A lot...

Oshawott growled. "GRRRRAHHH!" He flattened himself out on the ground. "There's now way in HECK, that I can fall asleep!"

"Oshawott... Do you mind toning it down a little? There's some pokemon trying to sleep still."

Oshawott sighed. "S-sorry Samurott..."

...

"A-actually Samurott, sir, I need to talk to you about something."

* * *

**_Alright I'll confess right here and right now, I never actually play the pokepark games, don't kill me, but I did watch walkthrough videos of that game, so it kind of makes up for it._**

**_And now that's out I have to say the traditional stuff I say here. Here it goes._**

**_Review._**

**_No flaming._**

**_Love you guys._**

**_I'm out. _**

**_PEACE!_**

**_(P.S: NUUUUUU THIS CHAPTER WAS SHORTER! AWWWW CRAP... this sucks. I'm sorry, NEXT chapter will be longer, promise, you can count on that! Hashtag sad face.)_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**YES! FINALLY! COMPUTER! *glomps computer* I can finally write a chapter on a computer! YAY!**_

_**WAIT... this chapter does seem kind of rushed... but longer chapters WILL be in the future... I promise... i love you guys... but in the meantime, try not to hate me after you read this VERY short chapter!**_

* * *

_"I Don't WANT to Be Royalty!"~ Chapter 3_

Oshawott sat down next to Samurott, a bit nervous on what he was about to tell him. He knew that Samurott and Snivy's mother, Serperior, are great friends. So if he said something was wrong with Snivy, he would immediately react in a way that Oshawott would not like.

And he was too nervous to tell him that he over reacts sometimes also.

"So Oshawott." Samurott began. "What is that problem you have anyways? Judging by that fit you threw about not falling asleep, you seem to be out of it."

Oshawott sighed. "Err… you see… I have a bit of a problem…" He paused for a moment. "I-I mean… err… did you ever have a problem with a friend of yours Sir?"

"Yes." Samurott said. "Quite a few, excact. Why do you ask?"

Oshawott fondled with his shell nervously before speaking up again. "Err… well… Snivy…"

"What about Snivy?"

"Err… you see… she… she doesn't want to be a Princess anymore…" Oshawott sighed. "And… I don't know what to do to help her."

Samurott's eyes widened. "What!? She doesn't want to…" Samurott's voice trailed off for a moment before a question came into mind. "Well what did you do?"

"Well nothing much in particular." Oshawott said. "I told Pikachu and Tepig, but they actually WANT Snivy to not be a princess anymore… What am I going to do?"

Samurott sat there for a moment, thinking of a plan… or just a way to help his trainee.

And after about five minuets later… it came to him.

"Oshawott… I think I might have an idea."

* * *

"OSHAWOTT!"

That's what you want to hear the very next morning first thing…

Well… it's actually the last thing you want to hear.

"Hey Pikachu! Did you find Oshawott yet?"

Tepig and Pikachu were searching for Oshawott. And so far… no luck.

"Nope! Where do you think he went?"

"I dunno, how about we ask Samurott!"

"Do we have to ask him every time we go looking for something… or someone?"

"Pffffft. Maybe."

"Fine, let's ask him."

The two, putting their search on hold for Oshawott, approached Samurott in a calm and orderly style. As if they weren't just calling out for Oshawott for the last thirty minuets.

"Morning Samurott!" Tepig said in his usual cheerful manner.

"Good morning to the two of you." Samurott said, yawning after words.

"You've seen Oshawott around?" Pikachu asked. "We've been looking for him all morning."

Samurott sighed. "I have, but he just left." He paused for a brief moment to yawn before continuing. "He told me that he was going to talk to Snivy."

Tepig tilted his head in confusion. "Now why would he want to talk to Snivy?"

"I don't know" Samurott lied as an answer. "Now please get out of here before you wake up anybody who's not asleep."

* * *

_"pssst! Snivy."_

Oshawott stood right next to Snivy, whispering loud enough so that she could hear him.

_"Snivy wake up! I need to talk to you!"_

He shook Snivy in an attempt to wake her up.

_**"Sniiiivvyyy! Snivvv-GRAHHH!"**_

Well what ever he did, kind of worked… because he just took a kind of well deserved vine whip to the face.

_"Oshawott!" _She harshly whispered. _"Shut up! Cant you see that I'm trying to sleep here!?"_

Oshawott sighed. _"Yes I can see that. But I need to talk to you!"_

_"But can t-"_

_**"now."**_

Snivy sat there for a moment, a little taken back on how desperate Oshawott needed to talk to her. She sighed before she stood up and turned to the water type.

"Well you got me up. I hope what you need to talk about is important."

* * *

_**Yes! This chapter is done! At least I can have one proud thing I can submit over the last few gorgous days of Spring break.**_

…

_**My god I'm lame.**_

_**Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, now exuse me I'm just going to relax as the rest of spring break rolls by. In the meantime, please give this chapter a good positive review, and while you're here, why won't you check out my other stories!**_

_**Till' the next chapter! No flaming please! **_

_**(PS: Is this chapter seriously shorter!? UGH I am getting so lazy! I keep saying that theese chapters will be longer, but they turn out the oppisite... i'm a seriously turning lazy!? UGGGGGHHHHHH!)**_


End file.
